


Colby Brock Imagines

by twomarvelous



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam Golbach - Fandom, TFIL, brennan taylor, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, colby brock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomarvelous/pseuds/twomarvelous





	1. Best Friend Smut

"Colby Brock!" Y/N called out to her best friend as she climbed the stairs to up to his room.

The large house was silent, making Y/N believe that either no one else was home or that his roommates were all in their rooms, doing who knows what. Down the hallway, she heard a dog bark and one of his roommates telling it to stop.

The door to his room was closed but behind it she could hear him getting up from his bed. Soft footsteps made their way to the door before he opened it, looking like he had just woke up from a nap. His brown hair was messed up and he only had on a pair of black gym shorts. Even though she had seen him without a shirt on many times, she found herself, staring at his muscles for a second too long. Luckily, she didn't think that he had noticed.

"Hey Y/N," he mumbled, his blue eyes glancing down at the floor as he stepped aside to let her in.

Instantly, Y/N knew that something was wrong. She had been best friends with Colby for past few years and she could easily read him. His blue eyes would barely look at her as she walked into his room and looked around. The bed was a mess, his blankets laying in a pile as if they had just been tossed aside. There was a pile of clothes on the floor, almost all of them black.

Colby walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. Y/N followed, sitting down next to him. The room was quiet with only the sound of the ticking of his clock.

"How could you?" he whispered.

Y/N turned to stare at him. "How could I what?" she asked, confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Colby said, pushing himself off from the bed.

"Colby I have no idea what you're talking about," Y/N cried, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You and Brennan!" Colby sneared, turning around to look at her. His blue eyes were dark as he turned away.

Shit, Y/N thought. How could he have found out? "Who told you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why are you so mad?" she asked. "Because I hooked up with one of your best friends?"

Colby ran his fingers through his har, letting out a sigh. He opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again.

"How many times?" he finally asked.

Y/N sighed. "I don't know," she said, quietly.

"So more than once?"

Y/N nodded. "Yea," she whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I can't believe you would do that!" Colby said, anger lacing his voice. He sat down at his desk, his back to her. His head was buried in hands, not knowing what to say to her.

"Why are you so mad?" Y/N asked.

"It doesn't matter," Colby responded.

"Yes it does! Talk to me! Please! You're my best friend! I would never do anything to hurt you!" Y/N cried, frustrated.

Colby didn't answer and the next few minutes passed in silence before Y/N had had enough. She stood up from the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. WIthout even looking over at Colby, she walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Tears fell from her eyes as she leaned against the closed door. She knew it was stupid that she was crying. Colby shouldn't have cared that she hooked up with Brennan. It didn't mean anything and Colby out of everyone should know that. It's not like she got angry when he went out and hooked up with random girls from parties. She did get jealous though but she never let on. The only person that might have known that she liked Colby was Sam but other than that no one was the wiser.

Once she pulled herself together, she listened for Colby on the other side of the door. It was quiet so she assumed that he was probably laying down before walking down the hallway, ready to go home. Behind her she heard the door open but didn't bother to turn around, instead she started to walk quicker.

A hand grabbed her from behind just as she about to walk down the steps. She turned around coming face to face with Colby. Without hesitating, he pressed his lips against hers. Colby wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Their lips moved together, almost as if they had done this before.

Colby pulled away, grabbing her hand and leading her into his room. Closing the door behind them, he placed his lips back against hers, picking up where they had left off. Y/N's back pressed against the door as Colby pushed his body against her's. She could feel his erection pushing against her stomach, making her core begin to throb.

His fingers played with the waistband of her jeans and when she didn't object they continued down to her core. She could feel a wetness forming as his fingers moved along her slits, brushing against her sensitive spot. She moaned as two fingers began to rub it, a knot already forming inside her stomach.

"Shit Colby," she breathed, placing her hands on his shoulders.

His fingers slipped inside of her, moving quicker and quicker. Within moments, her walls clenched around him and she let out a loud moan, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling taking over her body. Her legs felt weak and clung to Colby as she tried to catch her breath.

Satisfied with himself, Colby's fingers trailed along her waist as they moved under her shirt, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Gently he squeezed her breast's, slipping two fingers underneath her bra and playing with her nipples.

Pulling away from him, Y/N reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it across the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Colby asked, his blue eyes locking with hers.

"Yes," Y/N giggled, lacing her fingers with his.

They walked over to his bed and Y/N laid down as Colby climbed on top of her. Placing his elbows on either side of her, he looked down at her, smiling. His fingers danced across her skin, from her waist up to her breasts. Arching her back Y/N allowed Colby to reach behind her to unhook her bra, placing it on the bed next to them.

He bent down, leaving soft kisses along her skin as his tongue played with her nipples. She let out a soft moan and she could feel him smile as he continued to place kisses down her body.

His fingers fumbled with the button of her jeans before he pulled them down, revealing her bright pink underwear.

Colby chucked as Y/N playfully smacked his arm. "Shut up," she said. "Your turn now."

She moved her hands along his chest and to the waistband of his gym shorts, gently tugging them down. His black boxer briefs were tight against his skin, his erection evident. Y/N continued moving her hand down his body, coming to a stop on his length. Colby let out a moan as she gently squeezed it. Quickly, Colby pulled his boxers off, his length laying against his stomach. Y/N wrapped her hand around it and slowly began to move it as Colby let out another moan.

When he was close, his placed his hand on top of Y/N's, gently pulling it off. He leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom, handing it to Y/N. She tore it open and placed on him before removing her underwear.

He lined himself up with her before gently pushing in. It had been a while since Y/N had been with another guy and her body wasn't used to being stretched. Colby waited a moment before beginning to thrust. His hips moved against his as they both enjoyed the feeling taking over their bodies.

Colby buried his face in her shoulders as Y/N's fingernails left red marks down his back. He would have to wear a shirt for the next few days if he didn't want anyone to see them.

Y/N could feel her second high approaching as she arched her back, allowing Colby to hit her sensitive spot. Her walls clenched around his length just as she felt him release inside her. Her breathing was heavy and she knew her leg's wouldn't let her walk for a few minutes. On top of her Colby was drenched in sweat, his long brown hair stuck against his forehead. He rolled over, laying next to her, breathing heavily.

"So why do you not like me sleeping with Brennan?" Y/N asked, laying on her side, looking over at him.

His blue eyes studied her. "What do you think?" he asked, smiling.

"Maybe you were a little jealous?"

"Only a little," Colby laughed. "Just promise me you won't do it again."

"And why would I promise that?"

"Because I would prefer if you only slept with me," Colby grinned.

Y/N giggled. "Ok. I promise."


	2. Wedding Prank

"Babe, I need your help for my next prank," Y/N's boyfriend, Colby, said from the other side of the queen sized bed. 

Y/N turned around, looking at her boyfriend's bare back. She could tell he was on his phone, most likely scrolling through Instagram, like he did every morning. Her arm wrapped around his waist, as she pulled herself against him. 

"What's the prank?" she asked, intrigued, lifting her head to look over his shoulder. 

He exited out of Instagram and placed his phone down on his bed. 

"I want to pretend to get married," he said, chuckling. 

Y/N pulled away from him, leaning against the headboard. "Seriously?"

Aware that Y/N was thrown off, Colby turned around to look at her. His blue eyes met her's and he let out a soft smile. 

"Yea. But if you don't want to do it, it's fine, I can come up with another prank," he said, placing his hand on top of her's, squeezing it gently. 

"N-no, it's fine. It just threw me off that's all," she replied, smiling.

"You're the best," Colby said, sitting up, leaning against the headboard next to Y/N. "I have it all planned out."

~~~

"What are you two up to today?" Sam asked Y/N and Colby.

Y/N shrugged, looking across the kitchen at Colby. Colby smirked before looking over at his best friend. Even though Colby and Sam had been friends for a long time, Colby always felt bad lying to him when he was about to pull a prank. He would always talk to Sam as little as possible because Sam was able to figure out when Colby was lying. If they wanted to pull off this prank Colby would have to say as little to him as possible. 

"We have to do some shopping. We'll probably gone for a while," the brown haired boy answered. 

Sam nodded, taking a bite out of his cereal bowl, scrolling through his Instagram feed, oblivious to the fact that his best friend had just walked out of the room. 

~~

"You don't feel bad about not telling Sam about this?" Y/N asked her boyfriend. 

Colby shrugged, his eyes scanning over the fake rings in front of him. He didn't realize how hard it was going to be to find a good ring. "I thought about telling him but then I changed I mind." 

Finally his eyes landed on the perfect one. Next to it was another ring that would work for a wedding band. "How about these two?" he asked, holding up the two silver rings. 

He handed the first one to Y/N. It was a simple silver band, perfect for a fake wedding band. The second one was also silver, with a twist design, filled with fake stones. 

Y/N smiled. "These are perfect. Now we have to find one for you."

Finding a men's wedding band was much simplier than finding a woman's. There was much options to choose from so they settled on a simple black band for Colby. 

Colby paid for the rings even though Y/N told him that she could pay for her own. He was always paying for everything and even though Y/N didn't mind most of the time, she still tried to pay here and there. Like most of the arguments over who was paying, Colby won. In the end, it wasn't worth it to fight about who was paying.

The two of them walked back to her car, where Colby insisted on driving. As he drove back to the house, she opened the rings and slipped them onto her left ring finger. She handed Colby his and he slipped his on too. It felt odd to have a rings on her wedding ring finger but at the same time Y/N liked it. She could see herself marrying Colby, years down the road. 

He turned onto his street, the white house looming in front of them. When he pulled inside the gate, he parked behind his red car before turning off the car. 

His hand left the steering wheel, moving down to Y/N's left hand. He ran a finger over her ring's, his blue eyes shining. 

"They look good," he said, smiling at her. "Do you think they will believe us?"

"I hope so. Let's do this," she said, stepping out of the car. 

Slamming the door behind her she walked around the car to the driver's side. 

Colby pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He gave her a quick kiss before lacing his finger's with her's as they walked to the front door.

"I'm nervous," she said, laughing. 

"You'll be fine," he reassured her. 

Colby opened the wooden door and together they walked into the large house. She could hear Sam and Corey, talking in the kitchen. The plan couldn't have been going any better. Before they left they placed a camera in the kitchen, knowing that would be the best place to tell everyone. The only problem was they were not sure how they would get everyone in the kitchen but now they didn't have to worry about it. 

"Sam!" Colby called out to his best friend. 

"Colby!" Sam called back.

"Colby!" Corey called, as Colby and Y/N walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey!" Colby yelled, seeing the boys standing in the kitchen. 

"What have you two been up too?" Corey asked.

Colby glanced over at Y/N who gave him a small smile. "We did something..." Colby started. 

Sam and Corey looked over the two of them, growing suspicious. Sam's eyes locked on the two rings on Y/N's finger before glancing over at Colby's fingers as he slowly looked up. 

"Did you two...get married?" he asked, slowly. 

"Yea," Y/N answered, quietly. 

"Are you serious?" Corey asked, excitement in his voice. 

"Yea," Colby said. 

"W-what?" Sam asked in disbelief. 

"Dude I got married!" Colby told him again, excitement in his voice. 

"That's awesome! Congrats!" Corey said, walking over and pulling the two of them into a hug. 

Y/N looked over at Sam, giving him a smile. He smiled back at her, walking towards her. 

When she let go of Corey, Sam pulled her into a hug. "You know the first day that he met you he told me he was going to marry you," Sam told her. 

Y/N felt her cheeks turn to red as she looked over at her boyfriend. He just smiled and shrugged, having heard Sam's comment. 

Sam gave Colby a quick hug and a pat on the back. 

"Congrats man."

"Thanks dude."

At that moment, Aaron and Elton walked into the kitchen having heard everyone talking. Corey excitedly told them what had just happened over the past few minutes and soon they were both congratulating Y/N and Colby. 

"Can we throw you a party?" Sam asked. 

"Well...you can but...we didn't actually get married. You just got pranked!" Colby replied. 

"What?" Corey shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. "Are you serious?"

Colby laughed. "Yea. We just went to the store and bought cheap rings. See?" He pulled the receipt out of his pocket and handed it to Corey. 

"I hate you two," Corey said, throwing the receipt on the floor dramatically. "But can we still throw a party?"

"Sure," Y/N said, laughing. 

Later in the evening, when Colby was in the shower, Y/N was down in the kitchen, making a sandwich for dinner. 

"Hey Y/N," Sam said, walking into the kitchen. 

He stood next to her, grabbing two slices of bread. "Do you remember what I said earlier? About Colby saying he was going to marry you?"

Y/N nodded. 

"I was being serious. He actually did say that. He's crazy about you." 

"Well I'm not going anywhere so you better start planning that wedding party now. We could need it in a few years," Y/N said, laughing.


	3. Colby Moving Away

“So we’re moving then?” Colby’s best friend Sam asked.

Colby shrugged. “Yea, I guess so.”

He was nervous about moving away from his friends and family but it helped that Sam was going with him. The only problem was that his other best friend had no idea that the two of them were moving. Thinking about breaking the news to Y/N was heartbreaking. The three of them had been inseparable since freshman year of high school when she was the new kid. Sam and Colby had instantly taking a liking to her after sitting besides her at freshman orientation. 

“Earth to Colby,” Sam called, waving his arms in the air. “How are we going to tell Y/N?”

“I-I don’t know,” Colby replied.

“Well the good news is that she is going to college not far from L.A. so she can still visit all the time.”

Colby nodded, thinking about Y/N going off to college. She would make new friends, probably meet a boy and fall in love, and forget about the two of them. In the back of his mind he knew that Y/N wouldn’t forget about them but it was hard not to think that way. They both starting different chapters in their life’s but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t still be best friends. 

As if Y/N knew that the two of them were talking about her, she walked into Colby’s kitchen, dropping a plastic bag full of food onto the counter. Immediately, she pulled out the yellow bag of peanut M&M’s and began to snack on them. 

“What’s up?” she asked, leaning against the counter behind her. 

For a few moments, there was silence before Colby took a deep breath. “Y/N we have to tell you something.”

Y/N’s eyes locked with Colby’s blue ones and she could instantly tell there was something wrong. His normal bright blue eyes looked dull as he started down at the floor. She looked over at Sam, who had sat down at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers against the wood. 

“W-What’s going on?” she asked, her eyes darting between the two of them. 

“So you know how we weren’t sure what we were going to do after we graduate? Maybe go to college or do something with social media?” Colby started. 

“Yea..” 

“We decided what we’re going to do,” Sam said. 

“We’re moving...to L.A.,” Colby finished. 

“Oh,” Y/N whispered. “When?”

“Two weeks after graduation,” Colby said. 

He looked over at Y/N and for the first time in a long time, could not tell what she was thinking. Most of the time, he could easily read her and tell what she was thinking and knew just what to say but now he was speechless. He moving away from one of his best friends and the girl he had had a crush on for the past few months. He had planned on asking her out soon (whenever he got the courage) but now with him moving away he wasn’t sure if he should. 

“That’s soon,” Y/N said. 

Sam and Colby both nodded, the room staying quiet. Sam waited a few moments before saying that he had to leave. As he left he gestured for Colby to talk to Y/N, knowing that they had a stronger bond than him and Y/N. Colby nodded slightly as Sam left the room, waiting for the front door to close before talking to Y/N. 

“You mad at us?” Colby asked, quietly. 

Y/N smiled. “Colby, how can I be mad at you? This what you and Sam have wanted and worked so hard for. Of course I’m not mad at you.”

Colby chuckled. “Ok good because I don’t think I can stand to have you mad at me.”

Y/N walked over to Colby and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. “I’m really going to miss you though.”

Colby hugged her tightly, realizing just how much he was really going to miss her. “You won’t be too far away. You can always come visit us on the weekends and we can come visit you.”

Y/N took a step back, locking her eye’s with his. “Yea, but I won’t be able to see you every day. Plus no one is going to have hugs as good as yours.” She laughed as Colby wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t give hugs to anyone else,” he joked. 

“We’d have to be dating for that to happen, Brock,” Y/N teased, biting down on her bottom lip. 

“Then go out on a date with me, Y/L/N.”

Y/N gave Colby a confused look. “What makes you think I would go out on a date with you?” she said, laughing. 

“I might have heard from someone that you like me.”

Y/N gasped, placing her hand over her heart, dramatically. “Let me guess? Sam?”

Colby nodded, running his hand through his hair. “Possibly.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have told him,” Y/N whispered to herself. 

“What?” Colby asked. 

“Nothing.”

“So what do you say? Will you go out on a date with me?” 

Y/N waited a moment before answering. “Of course,” she giggled. 

Colby linked his fingers with her’s, grabbing his car keys from off the counter. “Perfect. Let’s go!”


End file.
